federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Rahne Wolfe (Beyond)
Rahne Wolfe is known as the fire oracle in the Hebitian religion and has the Unity Symbol as a birth mark on her shoulder which can only be seen in the firelight. She has the ability of being atemporal in her dreams and has a telepathic connection with her biological father Marcus, guiding him to the will of the Prophets. Background Information Born out of an affair with her biological parents, Rahne has a number of families she considers her own. Living with her mother and step-father, she also has shared custody with her biological father and step-mother. When Katal was trying to have a child with her husband, she slept with Marcus, thinking he was going to die and ended up pregnant. As Marcus came out of his Prophet induced haze after the discovery of the Orb of Memories, he became more involved in his daughters life. Rahne is often the life of the party and has two stuffed animals named Lamby and Bumbles. She is precotious to a tee and loves all kinds of animals. She is close with her siblings but views them more as aunts/uncles and her niece/nephews more like cousins. Her only true siblings are the Dhow/Dhaja children she is growing up with. Personal Life Dax Wolfe (2405-Current): Rahne met her rokai when he was born to her siblings Karyn and Benjamin. A Rokai is a compliment of the other person and they are each other's protectors. They have a very intricate bond which is often explored in their dreams and tend to be atemporal and with deeper meaning. Having experienced multiple lives together, they have technically known each other for thousands of years. Education and Career More advanced for her age than normal children, Rahne shows a very keen interest in animals and nature. She has an interest in xeno-veterinary and xeno-anatomy. She is expected to start public school in 2409. Connection to Prophets Born the fire oracle, Rahne has the Unity Symbol on her shoulder, which indicates her placement. Her counterpart is Sita Indus (2405) who was born one year to the date of Rahne. She and Sita both have Rokai's, her own is Dax Wolfe. Rahne identifies with Spring, the growth and birth of the new/good, where Dax is the fall where everything is dying and on the decline. She and Sita will take over the Guides to the Emissary when they are 14 years old. Both were important for the discovery of the 11th Bajoran orb - the Orb of Khu'laa. Rahne often has atemporal dreams where she knows everything of her life within the dream world, yet when she wakes up it is forgotten. She has a natural connection to Benjamin, Marcus and Sita; however connections can be made if other telepathic species initiate the contact - like her step-father Chiaro. She has an ability known as "the light" which resides inside of her and is given to her by the Prophets. Unable to use it until she is of age, it can manifest with glowing red eyes - resembling more of a Pah-Wraith possession. If too much of her light is used at once it will never return. This light grants her a longer than usual life span and she is expected to live approximately 320 years. Previous Lives #Maiya - Living c. 700BC she was the original Rokai of this pairing and wrote the kostamojin, as well as releasing the Pah-Wraith from the caves. She had one child named Benjarvi with herhusband Bikreel. She was buried on Terah'la Island. #Sophie Rousseau - Living in Nazi occupied France in the 1940's, she met her rokai Maximillian on the German side. She was a singer who eventually jointed the French resistance. She had one child with her lover and named her Reine. #Sarish Jalara - Living from c. 1000 on Bajor, she was known as the Red Queen and commanded vast armies against the Sashmen and others in power in Hadrikpool. She was barren and was never able to have children, dying of a consumption like illness while on an island in the Dohmahr Ocean. #Shabren Fala - Living from the mid 1500's, she was the first person to walk on the Bajoran moon Derna, along with her husband Embley Weble (Tokka). They were known to have gone missing but actually landed on Cardassia and believes to be Hebitian messengers. #Amy Mourin - After having an Orb vision, Rahne lived an entire life as Amy in the past of 1998, putting her there as an unofficial guardian to an alternate Michael Richardson. Once the vision was over, she resumed her life at the point the vision started but kept all the same memories. Amy was a descendant of Sophie Rousseau. 1 Rahne Wolfe (Beyond) Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Romulan Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation Category:June Category:2404 Category:All Characters